johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny Test (TV Show)
__FORCETOC____FORCETOC__ __FORCETOC__''Johnny Test'' is an American/Canadian animated television series created by Scott Fellows. It premiered on Kids' WB, on The WB Television Network, on September 17, 2005. Despite the merger of the UPN and that programming block's parent channel into The CW Television Network, the show still continued to air on Kids' WB, on The CW, with its second and third seasons, through October 28, 2006, to March 1, 2008.1 The series currently aired in the United States on Cartoon Network starting on January 7, 2008,2 and in Canada on Teletoon, on September 8, 2006.3 The series airs on Cartoon Network in over 75 countries in 19 languages.4 It also airs on other channels that vary by country. The show was produced by Warner Bros. Animation for the first season, then from the second season by Teletoon Productions, and later seasons by Cookie Jar Entertainment. Starting from season 6, the show is produced by DHX Media. Plot Johnny is the troublesome, narcissistic,curious, spoiled and widely disrespected member of the Test family, which consists of his super-genius 13-year-old twin sisters, Susan and Mary, his talking (and talkative) companion dog, Dukey, and his over-the-top parents, his mother Lila, who is a full-blown workaholic businesswoman, and his father Hugh, who is a obsessive-compulsive househusband who likes total hygiene and meatloaf. The Test twins use their younger brother as a guinea pig for their various experiments (thus their surname of Test) in their secret laboratory, with which they try to impress Gil Nexdor, their pretty boy next-door neighbor. Sometimes throughout the series, Johnny often messes with his sisters' inventions, causing trouble and mayhem, but just as often proves himself to be extremely clever such as by frequently tricking his genius sisters into giving him gadgets or superpowers in order to use them in combat and other situations, or saving the day from whatever danger happens to show up, like reluctantly battling evil villains found in Porkbelly and/or anywhere else in the process. At times Johnny will try his worse to tackle many problems, often using his sisters' inventions to do so and often putting himself and/or others in danger as a result, and then try to undo the disasters and messes that he has created. His main arch-nemesis is Bling-Bling Boy (Real name: Eugene Hamilton,) a fellow arch-rival of the Test sisters and friendly pal and enemy of Johnny and Dukey, who has a big crush on Susan, who doesn't reciprocate his feelings, and often resorts to try and force her to be his girlfriend. On the other hand, fellow bully Bumper and The General, from the army base Area 51.1, and Mr. Black and Mr. White, two federal agents from the Super Secret Government Agency (SSGA), sometimes help, distract, or annoy, the kids on most occasions. Broadcast history The early years Johnny Test began airing in the United States on September 17, 2005 on The WB's Saturday morning block, Kids' WB. In September 2006, it began airing in Canada on Teletoon. During the airing of the second season, The WB and UPN merged into The CW, where it would air the second and third seasons. Cartoon Network Johnny Test premiered on Cartoon Network in the United States on January 7, 2008. Shortly after, in March 2008, the series concluded its run on The CW network after the third season. Johnny Test would air new episodes on Cartoon Network starting with the fourth season on November 9, 2009. During all of this, the show continued to air on Teletoon in Canada. Cancellation Despite the confirmation of a seventh season in June 2013, the series ended after the conclusion of the sixth season on December 25, 2014. When James Arnold Taylor, Johnny's voice actor, was asked about the seventh installment in June 2015, he claimed that there were no plans for it. Future On March 15, 2019, it was announced by the official Johnny Test YouTube channel that new episodes are coming soon. Its gonna become a web-toon. It is unknown when, if it will be the previously cancelled seventh season. Trivia * This show was based on the childhood memories of the creator, Scott Fellows. * The show was recently released in Netflix of Japan on September 1st 2015, 10 years after the original release. __FORCETOC__ Gallery Johnny Test titlecard.jpg Johnny Test Titlecard.jpg Johnny Test - Season 4, Episode 18b-Johnnys Big Sister Smackdown.png Johnny's New BFF.png Johnny Test - Johnny Mint Chip.png Johnny Test - Saturday Night's Alright For Johnny.png 2010-10-18 - Johnny Test - Season 4, Episode 23b-Johnny Test's Day Off.png 2009-11-10 - Episode 401b - Porta Johnny.png 2009-11-09 - Episode 401a - Johnnys New Baby Sisters.png 309A-TitleCard.jpg 304A-TitleCard.jpg 301B-TitleCard.jpg 303A-TitleCard.jpg 2010-10-04 - Johnny Test - Season 4, Episode 22a-Sleepover at Johnny's.png 301A-TitleCard.jpg 306A-TitleCard.jpg 304B-TitleCard.jpg 303B-TitleCard.jpg 302A-TitleCard.jpg 306B-TitleCard.jpg 307B-TitleCard.jpg 305B-TitleCard.jpg 305A-TitleCard.jpg 302B-TitleCard.jpg Ep2.png Jt char marysusan 174x252.png Jt char johnny 174x252.png Jt char dukey 174x252.png Jt char bling 174x252.png Johnnytest gil thumb.png Thumb-bee.png Thumb-brushogun.png Thumb-dukey.png Thumb-freezer.png Thumb-johnny.png Thumb-mary.png Thumb-mittens.png Thumb-susan.png Thumb-wacko.png 2010-10-11 - Johnny Test - Season 4, Episode 22b-Johnny's Got a Wart Johnny evil.png Is3.jpeg JT 1friend.jpg JT 250edits.jpg Johnny Test - Johnny Hollywood (Johnny's Face up close.jpg Jonydress.JPG Jonyskirt.JPG Stopcopy.png JohnnyTest by baddcat.jpg Jt char johnny 174x252.png Jtttcote (106).png Ep1.png Thumbnail.jpeg jt_logo_300x110.png Johnny X.jpg Johnny.png External Links Category:Other Category:Television